I'll Always Love You
by etsuna Meiou
Summary: Rika was going out with Syaoran but now they are broke up! Sakura has a chance to ask Syaoran out! Sakura is happy when Syaoran says yes but Rika will ruin their relationship in order to get Syaoran back to her! Will Rika succeed! Read and Find out! Revie


Untitled 

I'll Always Love You 

Part One 

A CCS Story 

Written By:Setsuna Meiou 

Disclaimer:This story belongs to Clamp not me! Do me a favor! Don't sue me! 

Author Note: Sakura finally has the nerve, after three years of liking Syaoran, to ask him out! When Syaoran says yes she is happy. Finally for once she can kiss and hug Syaoran. She always wanted to be held in Syaoran's hands. Sakura doesn't remember that Rika dated Syaoran once. Half year ago. Sakura finds out that Rika still likes Syaoran. She hears Rika talking about her with her friends. Rika wants Sakura to break up with Syaoran. No matter what she will do anything to break them up! Will Rika succeed in braking Sakura and Syaoran up? Read and find out. O and plz review! I hope this is a good story and I get alot of reviews but as long as someone reads it would be good enough for me! 

Rika looked at Syaoran dreamily. She sat in her desk daydreaming about Syaoran. 

'I want to date Syaoran again but I was so humiliated. Syaoran broke up with me in front of the whole school. Sigh! I don't know if I should date him again but for sure I won't let anybody go out with Syaoran. He is my only love and I will only keep him for myself,'Rika thought snobbishly. Sakura and Rika weren't as best friends as in grade 6. When they went to Junior high, Rika changed from a nice girl to a very snobbish girl. 

"Rika! Rika! Plz read pg 92 of your text book since you have nothing to do except daydream in this class,"her teacher said. Rika looked up. She was leaning on her text book which was on pg 90. She quickly turned one page. 

"What paragraph,"Rika asked like she didn't do anything wrong. Her teacher sighed in annoyance. 

"Why doesn't anybody listen in this class,"the teacher murmured. Rika didn't here what the teacher said. 

"What did you say? What paragraph,"she asked again. 

"The first paragraph,"the teacher answered sighing. Rika started to read. 

"The First People had about 70 groups!"She read out loud. Sakura doodled on her text book not bothering to listen to Rika in her snobby voice. Sakura hadn't relized she was doodling on her text book til Tomoyo wacked her arm. 

"Oww..."she cried in pain. 

"Sorry,"Tomoyo whispered,"Your drawing in your text book!" Sakura looked down. Little lines circled the page. 

"Aiya!" Sakura cried. She picked up her eraser and started erasing. Tomoyo giggled. 

"What is so funny,"the teacher asked looking sternly at Tomoyo. 

"O nothing,"Tomoyo quickly answered. The teacher started teaching again. Sakura erased frantically. Some lines remained but most of them got erased. The bell rang and all students poured out of the class. 

"You know you should ask Syaoran out,"Tomoyo whispered. 

"No way! Im too shy,"Sakura whispered back. Tomoyo sighed. 

"Sakura I mean you liked Syaoran for three years come on! By now I think you've felt so bad! Come on ask him,"Tomoyo pushed. 

"Ok ok I will,"Sakura said. Tomoyo pushed Sakura into Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her. 

"Woww watch it Sakura,"Syaoran said. Rika gave disgusted look at the sight of Sakura falling on her Syaoran. 

"Sorry,"Sakura answered. 

"Its alright! You sound like we don't know each other,"Syaoran joked. 

"Ya!"Sakura looked down thinking,"I want to ask you something." 

"O ya go ahead ask away,"Syaoran answered. 

"Well I want to go out with........"Sakura started but Rika pushed her aside. 

"Watch it Sakura Kinomoto,"Rika nugded her in her arm. 

"Owww.."Sakura cried. Rika walked away with a mean smile. Syaoran ran to Rika asking her something. 

"Umm...ask your question later,"Syaoran yelled back through the talking in the hallway. Sakura rubbed her arm in pain and moaned. 

"I think Rika did that on purpose,"Tomoyo said. 

"What makes you so sure,"Sakura snapped. 

"Because I just know,"Tomoyo said not wanting to tell Sakura that Rika had gone out with Syaoran but Syaoran broke up with her half year ago. She knew Rika still liked Syaoran. Sakura didn't know since she went to a different school last year and Tomoyo would never plan to tell Sakura that Rika had went out with Syaoran. 

Flashback............... 

Syaoran looked at Rika meanly. 

"I want to break up with you,"Syaoran said. 

"No you won't! I won't let you,"Rika said angrily,"Only I can break up with you." Syaoran slapped Rika. Rika looked at Syaoran. The students gave a lot of o my god sounds. Some just was there stunned. Rika was very popular and she was beautiful. No boy would dare slap her. 

"Syaoran how could you,"Rika yelled turning red. 

"I can! Im breaking up with you!"Syaoran repeated. Syaoran started to walk away. Rika pulled hard at Syaoran's arm. 

"No you aren't breaking up with me,"Rika yelled. 

"Read my lips! We're over we're through,"Syaoran said slowly eyeing her. Syaoran swung hard at Rika and walked away. 

"Syaoran Syaoran,"Rika cried,"Syaoran come back!" Rika kneeled to the floor crying. 

It was hard to imagine that Rika had forgiven Syaoran so easily of what he did to her. Tomoyo was very confused of how kind Syaoran treated Rika even how they brake up. Sakura was waving her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. 

"Earth to Tomoyo,"Sakura said. Tomoyo shook her head out of her daydream. 

"O sorry Sakura! Were you saying something,"Tomoyo asked. 

"I said lets go find Syaoran so I can ask him,"Sakura whispered. 

"O sure! You can do it right now,"Tomoyo said. 

"What do you mean,"Sakura asked confused and suspicious. 

"He's right behind you,"Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran. Sakura turned. 

"O my god! Im not ready,"Sakura said. 

"I'll leave you with Syaoran,"Tomoyo said in a sly smile,"Bye! tell me how he reacted." Tomoyo walked away. 

"Tomoyo,"Sakura whined. Syaoran went up to Sakura. 

"Hey Sakura,"he greeted,"You know today...you were going to ask me something...........what did you want to say. 

"Ummm.."Sakura thought carefully of what to say. Then somebody pushed past them when Sakura was going to ask. 

"O Im so sorry,"said the fat boy which almost knocked Sakura off the sidewalk. Syaoran caught her before she fell. 

"You know I have something to ask you too,"Syaoran said. 

"Uh? Really,"Sakura asked. 

"Ummm...ya but you can go first,"Syaoran said. 

"No no its alright you go first,"Sakura said. 

"No no you can go! Girls first,"Syaoran said with a smile. 

"Well I-I.............. I want to go out with you,"Sakura blurted out. Syaoran didn't looked that surprised,"I liked you for three years but I-I was too scared to ask you out!" 

"Calm down! I'll go out with you!"Syaoran laughed at how scared Sakura was. 

"Well I luv you! Im going home,"Sakura said and hugged Syaoran and ran off. Syaoran thought she was just quire of what she just did. Syaoran smiled after. 

'At least she asked me! I didn't have to say a word,'thought Syaoran happily. Rika ran up to Syaoran and jumped on him. 

"Get down Rika,"Syaoran said sternly. Rika got off. 

"Whats wrong with you,"Rika asked. 

"Im going out with Sakura! I don't want her to get suspicious of us so close! You act like Im still your boyfriend,"Syaoran yelled and walked away. Rika looked shocked and bewildered. 

'I will not let Sakura Kinomoto date Syaoran! I will ruin them and Syaoran will be mine,'Rika thought. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
